Torque transmission devices of this type having a locking mechanism are used in a multiplicity of motor vehicle types, in particular in the case of electric or hybrid vehicles. The locking mechanism can serve, for example, as a parking lock, in order to prevent the vehicle from rolling away in a parked state. It is of particular significance here that the locking takes place reliably, with the result that securing of the vehicle is always ensured, even in the case of high loads which act on the locking mechanism, for example when the vehicle is parked on a slope. In addition, locking mechanisms of this type have to be designed in such a way that they can be engaged even if a vehicle is still rolling slowly. This requires a very robust design of the locking mechanism, which is associated with corresponding production costs.